nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cristian Latin
He'll be famous soon enough, he has great potential! Dr. Magnus 21:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, comrade. Bucu 21:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Never again will someone make a comeback like the one you just pulled of, priatel! Dr. Magnus 21:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : There's a case now? Funny.Cute.Funny. *laugh* Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :: You sound nervous Bucu 13:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: na as my good friend magnus always use to say "it's good Publicity" I don't really care, whatever's coming to me is coming. I guess I deserved it?...Humm in any case i have everything in order. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) CCPL Welcome to our party! We are glad that oy have found the light :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Shouldn't there be a link to User:Bucu? Right, so there's no confusion? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Trials Why does every character of mine need to have an implication in some kind of trial, god darned, there are many more people who do not always obey the rules, ay :P Cristian Latin 15:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :I guess because you and Steiner were stupid enough to join the Brigade and then stupid enough not to appear in Court to defend yourselves. Fuck, if you'd have prepared at least some sort of defense, we might have even won the damn thing. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No of course not, since Hurbanova (i.e. since the existence of this current judicial system) I don't have any trust in this judiciary. And it really is reasonable, even Yuri says that this system sucks. You being Secretary of Justice, has got the responsibility to change this. And besides, if I had said things in the trial, like you, I would only have had a worse sentence. Cristian Latin 16:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::So I'd have been better of I would have refused to speak a word? Geesh, talking a 'bout a waste of time... Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 16:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'm not joking, Jefferson said it himself: if you hadn't "lied about the proof" (legitimatie van je personeel) you would have been better off. Seriously, I already said not to waste your time. Cristian Latin 16:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Laat ik het zo zeggen: Lovia is een verzonnen land. Dat niet alles in de wet te vinden staat hoeft niet te beteken dat iets niet bestaat, of wel soms? Ik heb nog nooit een wet gezien over auto-rijden of over een rijbewijs - betekent dat dan dat er in Lovia geen rijbewijs bestaat en een tienjarige snotneus dus legaal mag gaan joyrijden met z'n vaders auto? Dus ik zeg gewoon dat ze wél een vergunning hadden, zet er een linkje van Januari bij en dacht: klaar is Kees. Niet dus. Pfff, kom op zeg. Wat voor bewijs had 'ie dan willen hebben? Mooier dan dit kon ik het niet maken. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 17:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Een van de redenen waarom ik al dit gezeik niet vertrouw en dus m'n handen niet aan het trial vuil maakte. Iedere mogelijkheid die ze krijgen om mij naar het gevang te sturen, pakken ze :P Cristian Latin 17:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha :P Il Duce Octavian 11:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC)